Charmed death
by San4
Summary: The Charmed ones meet the ancient Charmed ones


CHARMED DEATH (100th. episode)  
  
It's a quiet afternoon at the Halliwell Manor. The Charmed Ones have had some weeks of vacation, free of demon attacks. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are watching a movie in the living room.  
  
Suddenly, behind their backs a demon appears. As an energy ball is forming in his hand Phoebe sees his reflection in the television and screams before he has a chance to attack. Piper immediately freezes the room and as the three turn the demon is quickly vanished thanks to Piper's power. Phoebe says, "that was close, wasn't it! Although it's weird that demons would try to attack us here in the Manor, one would think they know by now that we are at our strongest here."  
  
Paige and Piper agree, and so with the interruption behind they continue watching their movie. But as Paige clicks the Play button on the remote another warlock swiftly flashes in front of them and throws a spear at the girls. Paige reacts and calls for the spear and sends it back to the attacker, who is reduced to ashes. "I was just starting to enjoy our demon free vacations and all of a sudden they start popping up from everywhere!" Piper's pretty mad about the intrusions, but her sisters manage to calm her down.  
  
After the movie ended the three sisters are happily having a nice dinner and they start laughing after Phoebe tells them about some of the letters that she received that week at work. She's been working for almost six months now, quite a feat for her since she hadn't been on the same job for more than a week in over four years, ever since she came back and found out about her destiny.  
  
As Piper cleans the table and heads to the kitchen to start washing the dishes more trouble overcomes the unwary sisters. A demon is waiting behind the kitchen door for Piper and two more appear in the solarium, ready to sneak on Phoebe and Paige. They are soon discovered.  
  
Piper was thrown across the kitchen hitting herself with the kitchen table. When she finally was able to get up the demon who surprised her starts throwing small red energy balls. Piper's able to dodge them but she soon realizes that there's an added bonus to her attacker's power, when the balls hit something they put it on fire. The oldest Halliwell sister is trapped in the fire but bravely stands up, spots the demon, and with her ever-evolving exploding power manages to get rid of him.  
  
Meanwhile in the dining room her sisters are having some problems of their own. The two warlocks that were waiting to attack them chose to destroy the chandelier above the table to attract the girls' attention. Phoebe and Paige quickly change into battle mode and start defending themselves. Paige threw some chairs to one of the demons which made it fall down not before crossing the window of the solarium. Paige found an athame (the sisters had several scattered throughout the house) and tried to vanquish the demon with it. But as the athame was going to strike the warlock it fell to the floor, the evil creature had an amulet which protected it from harm. Paige took notice and called for the amulet, threw the blade one more time, and so she was done with her demon.  
  
At the same time Phoebe was kicking some demon butt. She had practiced with her levitation power and after several reruns of The Matrix she was finally able to fight like Trinity (her favorite character). Her warlock was the strongest, he sent quick lightning bolts at the witch but the Charmed One was able to evade them. The middle Halliwell sister had also been brushing up on the Book of Shadows and after she saw what the demon could do she quickly thought of a spell to vanquish him. After throwing the warlock into a wall and getting him unconscious she recited the spell and the demon was gone after some blue flames appeared on him.  
  
The sisters regrouped in front of the stairwell and after telling how they had each vanquished their demon they gave their selves a pat on the back for vanquishing five demons with not much problem. They were actually very proud of themselves.  
  
"I never thought I'd say this, but we're pretty invincible!" Phoebe's grinning while she gloats in their victory.  
  
Paige continues to celebrate, "we are! I mean, I know we're good and strong and all that, but we kicked butt! Five warlocks and we didn't even have to go and look for information in the Book of Shadows!"  
  
And Piper ends the gloating by saying, "We are the Charmed Ones after all! I feel especially proud, almost 6 months pregnant and I was able to kill two demons without much harm. But I am going to the doctor tomorrow, the fall wasn't that bad but I just want to check that Melinda's OK." She already knew that she was having a girl, she didn't need an ultrasound to see what the baby's sex was, she had seen her daughter with her own eyes when she had traveled to the future.  
  
Suddenly white shimmers appeared as Leo orbed in. He was looking agitated and asked the girls if they were alright. He was there to warn them that a small band of demons was planning to attack the Manor. After this the girls calmed him by telling him everything. Phoebe, still gloating from the demon-killing spree, said, "you shouldn't worry about us anymore Leo! We're invincible! We killed the Source and were able to vanquish five demons that caught us off-guard. There's nothing that can hurt us now!" This seemed to be true, other demons had tried to murder the girls, but each time they had been able to fight back, that's why they were in vacation in the first place.  
  
Leo, nevertheless, didn't seem as happy and confident as the girls. He had a disappointed face as he reached for something in the front pocket of his jeans. The girls' whitelighter opened his hand and showed them three gorgeous golden rings, each one with a huge precious stone, a diamond, a ruby, and an emerald. With the Charmed Ones gazing at the fabulous jewelry (Phoebe even said "Presents!") Leo told them, "I was hoping I would never have to do this, but your pride has grown too big. I thought I wouldn't need this after your fight with the demon that had the seven deadly sins, after what you saw happened to Prue when she was infected with pride. But if you are to continue to fulfill your destiny you will need this."  
  
The girls looked puzzled at Leo after his words. Paige looked especially confused since she hadn't heard that story yet. Piper, seeing Leo's apparent frustration answered, "what's the matter honey? Surely it's not that bad that we're just happy about being able to kill those demons, we've grown stronger with the years and now we're confident about our powers. Very confident actually." But Leo, now a bit angry, responded to his wife, "that's exactly what's wrong, your trust in your powers has turned into pride and that will turn into a weakness. Don't you understand! You will never reach the full extent of your powers if you're blinded with pride!"  
  
"It's not that bad Leo, chill won't you," Paige starts answering to Leo's accusation, "I know I for one haven't reached the extent of my powers. I haven't been able to control my healing ability yet. But you have to admit we are very powerful now."  
  
"I know that, but you'll still have to do this. The Elders instructed me that whenever you reached the state you're in, even though you can't see it for yourselves, you'd have to do this." Leo reluctantly starts explaining what the rings are for. "You are not the first Charmed Ones to have lived. There have been others like you. These rings belonged to what we think were the strongest Charmed Ones that have lived. Even though their powers combined were enormous, their destiny was cut short by a mistake they made, the same one you're making now." She handed a ring to each of her guards. The diamond one to Paige, the emerald one to Piper, and the ruby one to Phoebe. "You are to put these rings and see what happened to them." The sisters looked suspiciously at their rings and wanted to ask Leo what they would do when they put them on, for they also had had some previous experience with enchanted pieces of jewelry. They looked up to question Leo but he had already orbed out of the Manor.  
  
"I don't think they'll harm us, the Elders wanted us to use them so they're probably good, don't you think?" Phoebe's question calmed her sisters a bit, but they still had their doubts. After some minutes of consideration Piper finally convinced the others that they should do what they were told. They went and sat on the big couch of the living room because Phoebe smartly thought that when they put on the rings they'd faint, like the time when she casted the spell to go to her past life, and so they should be in a comfortable place. Piper was specially glad about her sister's suggestion since she didn't want to risk it and hurt the baby with her fall. Together they each placed the rings on their fingers. As Phoebe had foreseen it (didn't have a premonition, but her sixth sense was keener than her sisters') they all fell back with their eyes shut, and stood in what appeared a deep sleep.  
  
The sun was rising in the Nile. The golden light was slowly waking the pyramids from their nocturnal rest. The bright light entered through the door of what seemed to be a small temple, but very elegant. One could tell that an important person lived there. The light started showing the inside of the temple. Silk curtains of every tone of red imaginable were hung from the walls. There were beautiful carpets in the floor, decorated with intricate drawings in golden and red. Hieroglyphics were painted in the walls. The sunlight showed the image of what seemed to be a powerful goddess, a circle of flames surrounded her. And on the several tables spread around this humble palace there were vases of gold as well as many other objects made of this material. The girls suddenly appeared in this place, and were amazed at what they saw before their eyes.  
  
"Egypt! We had to come all the way to Egypt!" Piper started to complain about the enormous distance she had to travel. Paige and Phoebe disregarded her comment as they were amazed with the place they were in. Soon Piper was caught up in the magnificence too. "Where are we?" Phoebe finally said. They obviously knew they were in the valley of Gizeh. The sight from the temple was amazing, it showed the pyramids and the sphinx in all their glory. Paige was attracted by the image of the goddess in the wall. It was drawn with a special golden painting, since it shone like it was alive even though it was just an image. The fire around it shone too and seemed to blaze through the wall. Her sisters soon joined her and they stood in awe before the picture. It took them a while to realize that Phoebe's ring was shining, the ruby was showing a bright red light. They looked puzzled at each other and were wondering what this meant when they heard footsteps coming from a hallway to their left.  
  
A woman walked into the room. They couldn't see her face because of the light, but suddenly they realized it was Phoebe, someone who looked exactly like Phoebe. She was dressed in silk robes and had a big golden necklace around her neck. Her hair was shining black and her eyes were outlined by a thick black line, as was the fashion in ancient Egypt. This person didn't seem to notice the Charmed Ones, she grabbed some parchments from one of the tables, sat in the floor, opened them and started reading. The girls recognized the parchments, they were exactly like the pages of the Book of Shadows. But there were hieroglyphics instead of the regular word and illustration that was normal in their magical tome. The Egyptian Phoebe started speaking, and to the girls amazement they could understand her.  
  
"Osiris, lord of the light, I have stayed here and seen the ages go by. It has been some time since the last Pharaoh walked in this land, and yet you have kept me alive. I wish to know the higher purpose that is my destiny." After this she read the inscription in the page before her and with bright lights a hawk appeared before her. He bore a piece of paper on its leg, the girls got close so they could see what it said.  
  
Hear now the words of the witches The secrets we hid in the night  
  
The oldest of Gods are invoked here  
  
Phoebe immediately recognized those lines. "That's the spell that gave us our powers! At least the first part. I remember when I first found the Book of Shadows and read it. She must be one of the ancient Charmed Ones like Leo told us. But where are her sisters? I'd like to see her powers." Her sisters nodded and they looked at Egyptian Phoebe to see what her reaction was. After reading the piece of paper, she stroked the hawk's head gently and the bird flew away, disappearing in the same white lights it had come. "I see now what I am to do. I shall join them, for there is great evil in the future. They would not have formed the triangle again if there was not a menace in sight."  
  
"Menace? What did she mean?" Paige was somewhat confused with Egyptian Phoebe's comments. "Maybe the Source, the one that exists in this time," Piper tried to answer her sister's question. "I don't know, but I sure hope we can see what her powers are, I always like to see what powers I had in my past lives," Phoebe was very excited to see the magical abilities of her counterpart.  
  
The lights went out, the sun was trapped behind dark clouds that had formed quickly in the sky. Egyptian Phoebe noticed this and got up and went outside her temple. The sisters followed her rapidly. When they were out they saw that two strange figures were approaching, they looked like druids, cloaked in black and with their faces hidden.  
  
Egyptian Phoebe shouted, "walkers of the night! Go away! I slayed your friends the last time they came and tried to attack me! You have no chance to survive if you choose to battle me! You better go now before my wrath awakens!" The druids didn't seem to care about her warning since they started drawing near. Phoebe's Egyptian counterpart raised her hands and to the girls' surprise showed her amazing powers. "I have warned you not to come, but I am forced now to fight you. You will now see the force of the Sorceress!" After she said that suddenly two tornados of fire came down from the sky and started attacking the druids. They appeared to be beaten but they managed to escape the whirlwind of flames that blazed in the darkness. The Sorceress was surprised with this but began her next offensive. She closed her eyes and put her hands together as if to pray. A circle of flames began to form around her, just like the one in the picture in the wall, and when she opened her eyes it exploded and attacked the druids. They were severely hurt, but kept coming. She opened her eyes and the Charmed Ones could see flames in her eyes. More circles began appearing and after a dozen of them they were vanquished. They disappeared. The Sorceress seemed happy about it. "They should know better than to attack me at my strongest." The girls recognized the phrase.  
  
The druids had been destroyed but there was something strange about the vanquish. Piper noticed that instead of being reduced to ashes or disappear after burning in flames (the normal way to her experience) they seemed to fly away in dark shimmers, like darklighters. She was concerned about this but didn't say anything to her sisters.  
  
"That was so cool! My other past life also had the power of fire but nothing like this! Not even when I was carrying the evil baby and used firepower myself did I see something this strong! I kicked ass!" Phoebe was more than ecstatic with what she had seen. "I have to say that was very impressive," Paige added.  
  
They came back into the temple and saw the Sorceress put on a red cloak and vanish in flames. "She must have gone to meet the other Charmed Ones," Piper guessed what she had done. "Are we staying here?" Phoebe didn't know what was going to happen to them. But they quickly shimmered out of that place.  
  
The sisters were transported to what seemed a hilltop. They couldn't see very clearly because there was fog all around them. From what they could see they managed to recognize some things. They were actually on a hilltop. There were stones forming a circle around them. It was like Stonehenge but wasn't exactly it. After a while they noticed that a woman was praying in front of them. They could only see her back so they walked to see who she was.  
  
"It's you Piper!" Paige was shocked to see that this woman was exactly like her sister. Like the Sorceress she didn't hear or see the Charmed Ones, instead she was concentrating on her praying. Piper's ring started shining and the green light from the emerald let them see Piper's ancestor better. She was dressed in beige robes and covered with a green coat. She had silver jewelry in her arms, wrists, and neck. There was a tiny diamond tattoo forged into her forehead.  
  
"I know this place, I know I've seen it before somewhere." Phoebe was trying to remember where she had seen their present location. It seemed as if she had been there already. She tried touching the rocks to see if she could have a premonition, but nothing came up. Suddenly it came to her, "we're in Avalon! I saw the movie a few months ago, that's why this place seemed so familiar! I guess Piper was one of the priestesses that lived here. Or maybe she was the Lady of the Lake. She was the most powerful witch during that time." The other sisters were surprised at Phoebe's story but were keen to agree. Leo had said that the Charmed Ones they were visiting had been the most powerful, so Avalon Piper was probably the Lady of the Lake. "But if she's another Charmed One, and the Sorceress is also one, does that mean that these Charmed Ones aren't sisters? How can that be?" Piper raised this question and they all thought about it. "The Charmed Ones are the three most powerful witches in the world, right? Maybe in this time the three most powerful witches in the world aren't sisters, but they're still Charmed." Paige tried to decipher what was going on, and her sisters agreed.  
  
They didn't realize that the Lady of the Lake had stood up and was watching across the fog. She could see the outside but no one could see her where she was standing. The fog was part of a spell that protected Avalon from foreign people. Nobody but the priestesses that had the power to lift the fog could go through. But two figures were approaching. She was watching them. The Charmed Ones after a while managed to see that they were druids like the ones that had attacked the Sorceress. The Lady of the Lake was surprised, shocked, when they headed directly towards her and were able to cross the fog.  
  
"Who are you and what is your business? This is Avalon, a land of peace, and we do not like people from the outside that we do not know. Please leave before I am forced to make you go." The Lady of the Lake (a.k.a. Avalon Piper) was now very angry and hoped that she wouldn't have to fight what now appeared to be enemies. The girls were so caught up in the conflict that they didn't even think of helping.  
  
Not minding the warning the druids kept drawing closer. The silver diamond on the Lady of the Lake's forehead started shining. She raised her hands and started chanting some spell. The Charmed Ones couldn't understand a thing, it was probably in another language, but they soon realized that the fog around the circle of stones started to move, and a strong wind started blowing. The druids stopped and were about to attack but lightning started falling inside the circle. One hit one of the druids and the other was about to attend it when another one almost hit it. The Lady of the Lake was about to strike again when the wind caught the other druid, who was trying to escape and he was thrown at one of the stones. He fell and didn't move. The Lady of the Lake, just to make sure the intruders wouldn't bother her anymore, sent two more lightning bolts that vanished them. She stopped the whirlwind and went down the hill to Avalon.  
  
As she was going down shimmery lights caught her attention and a brown eagle sat on Avalon Piper's hand. It also had a piece of paper. She took it without hesitation and read:  
  
The great work of magic is sought In the night and in this hour We call upon the ancient power  
  
"Time has come it seems. I will join them. I did not think I would have to see them again. But this confirms what I had foreseen. I must hurry before it is too late." With that she hurried down. The girls were again left alone.  
  
"Well that's two," Piper started saying, "and it happened again." Her sisters looked puzzled at her. "Maybe you didn't notice but when the druids were killed they." Phoebe quickly finished her line, "went away like darklighters? I didn't notice in Egypt but here I could perfectly see the dark shimmers." Phoebe and Piper looked worried now. Paige, on the other side, was still blown away (literally) by the Lady of the Lake's powers. "Did you see the lightning and her control over the wind? That was awesome! I can't wait to see what my former self is able to do. If your ancestors had these incredible powers imagine what she could do!" She was very excited, but when she saw her troubled sisters she didn't feel that well anymore. "Don't worry, if the druids are darklighters they now know that they can't mess with these witches. They're very strong, and remember what Leo said, they are the most powerful Charmed Ones ever to have existed. That counts for something, doesn't it?" Phoebe answered, "but remember also what Leo said, they died because they trusted their powers too much." As she was saying that they were transported again.  
  
The girls appeared somewhere in the middle of a blizzard. They rapidly spotted a cave and went there to take shelter. "Look at this! First we're taken to a desert, then a hilltop, and now right in the middle of a snowstorm! What's next, the bottom of the ocean?!" Piper was very angry at this point. And even thought they were safe from the storm inside the cave, it was still very cold. Phoebe and Piper were looking outside trying to see where they were but Paige noticed that the cave led to a dark tunnel and at the end she was able to spot what seemed to be a fire, or some kind of light. She told the others and they started walking towards the light, hoping there was someone there that could lend them a coat. During their walk they could barely see where they stepped but a bright white light emerged from Paige's ring. "Seems like we're close to her now." Her sisters agreed with Paige. They arrived to what appeared to be a small chamber of some sort. It was covered with bears and wolves' skins, and the light did turn out to be a fire. "Where is she, and where are we?" Paige wanted to know where her ancestor was. A door opened and to the girls surprise a rainbow was on the other side, leading the way to a palace. As they were going to cross the rainbow, Piper stopped them. "Wait! Our other ancestors have been attacked minutes after we arrive. Surely Paige's past life will walk through this door and confront the darklighters here. We should wait and see what happens."  
  
They waited for what seemed a long time, and the glow in Paige's ring was slowly disappearing when in came her past self, just like Piper had said. She wore a light blue dress that had the texture of snow, she had a thick blue cloak and a pendant that looked like a snowflake (when you see them in the microscope). "Cool! I look really well!" It was Paige's turn to be excited about seeing herself. She saw the chamber and suddenly realized, "we're in Scandinavia! When I was growing up I liked an indie rock band called Asgarth. I didn't know what that meant so I looked it up and it was like Mount Olympus for the ancient gods in Scandinavia. I must be one of the goddesses, or a very important witch since I have access to Asgarth, not many people had that." Her sisters looked at each other and realized how much they didn't know about their little sister.  
  
Surely enough and right on time the druid-darklighters came also into the chamber. Paige's ancestor had probably sensed them and foreseeing that they would go wherever she was she had come to the palace so no one would be hurt. She yelled at them, "whoever you are you must go! No one is allowed to come to the palace if they are not invited! And I do not sense good in you, so you must be foes that want to harm us who dwell here. Go before I unleash my fury! You do not want to fight the Enchantress!" She didn't seem to frighten the druids. The sisters thought that they were very bold. They knew that they were facing powerful witches but still fear could not be sensed in them. The attack began.  
  
This was the first time that they had seen the druids attack, the last two times they had been defeated before launching any offensive. But these two seemed confident in their power and started attacking the Enchantress. They threw lightning bolts and little red energy balls. The girls recognized these powers from the warlocks that had been in the Manor that day. Paige was more interested to see what her ancestor could do. As the projectiles of the enemies were going to strike her she simply waved her hand and they were destroyed, they melted somehow. She then started her defense. She raised her hands and sharp pieces of ice started coming out of her hands. One druid managed to escape them, but the other wasn't so lucky. It was hit by one of the sharp pieces of ice. The Enchantress was about to strike again when the other ran away through the corridor that led to the outside. She followed him and the Charmed Ones went with her. As they came out the blizzard was over, or so it appeared. Around them the snowstorm had gone but they could see that a few feet away it was still there. They wondered who was doing this. It was the Enchantress, apparently she could control the storm since she opened it like a curtain looking for the druid. He was running away but suddenly he realized that he had been spotted. Paige's ancestor waved her hand and the druid was raised up in the air and held captive in a very nasty mini-snowstorm. He disappeared shortly. Both attackers had vanished like the other ones before them.  
  
"Good, danger is no more." The Enchantress seemed pleased with herself. From the part of the sky where there was no blizzard a white owl appeared. The girls recognized the piece of paper in the bird's leg. Paige's past life also saw it, grabbed the paper and the Charmed Ones could see the last part of the spell that had given them their powers.  
  
Bring your powers to we witches three We want the power Give us the power  
  
"It is time then. The League of Seven must have survived our offensive then. I will warn at once of the danger in the future and leave to where I am to go." The girls couldn't understand what the Enchantress had just said, but at least now they knew the menace that the Sorceress had spoken about, the League of Seven. "I wonder who they are." Phoebe answered to Paige's question, "I haven't read about them in the Book of Shadows, so they must surely be a very evil force of the past. So strong it takes Charmed Ones to defeat them." Once again they were taken away from where they stood.  
  
Their last stop was a forest. They shimmered into a clear of bright green grass surrounded by big tall trees. The pine trees encircled the small patch of grass. Not far from them flames appeared and the Sorceress was there. A wind blew through the branches of the trees and the Lady of the Lake arrived. And a gush of icy wind came from the sky as the Enchantress joined the other witches. The Charmed Ones were impressed to see the three witches together. They had seen their individual abilities and wondered what would happen when they joined forces. The League of Seven had no chances of surviving an attack launched by the three of them.  
  
The Sorceress spoke first, "I have been sent this piece of parchment, surely you must have one too." After she said this the others showed her their pieces. "We are to join this message and recite this incantation before we meet Them." The others agreed and soon they chanted the complete spell.  
  
Hear now the words of the witches The secrets we hid in the night  
  
The oldest of Gods are invoked here  
  
The great work of magic is sought In the night and in this hour We call upon the ancient power Bring your powers to we witches three We want the power Give us the power  
  
Strangely nothing seemed to happen. The Lady of the Lake spoke next, "surely a spell is not enough for our powers to be joined. We must bond in blood as well to give this charm its full power." She took a small athame out of her coat's pocket and with it she made a cut in her hand. She passed the blade to the other witches and they did the same. They all dropped blood on the incantation, the three pieces had been joined together and formed a complete page, just like the one in the Book of Shadows. They recited the words again and this time lights appeared around them. The Charmed Ones had been born.  
  
The Halliwell sisters looked in amazement the whole time. They wondered if the League of Seven would attack the old Charmed Ones in that spot. Their question was promptly answered. It turned dark again as dark clouds with roaring thunder filled the sky. From behind the trees that encircled the area where they where seven druids appeared. But this time their faces were uncovered, except for one. The sisters were shocked to see that five of them were the warlocks and demons that had attacked them earlier. The other one was a woman and the last one had his face hidden. He was the one who spoke first, "I see we have not stopped you from joining forces. It does not matter, we have arisen once again and you will not be able to defeat us."  
  
The old Charmed Ones were ready to fight. The Lady of The Lake quickly trapped them by forming a circle of wind in front of the trees. The Enchantress reinforced the barrier adding a blizzard to the roaring wind. The druids didn't seem surprised or afraid, they walked towards the witches. The Sorceress quickly called fire tornados, bigger and stronger than the ones the girls had seen in Egypt. To her surprise and the surprise of the other witches the druids were unharmed by them. The Lady of the Lake started her attack then by calling what appeared to be a million lightning bolts that stopped the druids and seemed to vanquish them, but they were again without harm. The Enchantress started throwing thousands of icy spikes to them. But they melted as soon as they hit the druids. The witches were shocked at how their powers didn't hurt the League of Seven. "What is this magic?!" The Sorceress soon had a response from the leader of the demon group. "You thought your magic would defeat us, but we have visited you and learned what your abilities are. You believed you had vanquished us but we just left your sight. We know now what you can do and how to kill you. You do not have the power to escape."  
  
The girls thought about stepping in to help, the League of Seven didn't know about their abilities, but like the other times they had time- traveled they quickly found out that they were powerless. The old Charmed Ones started a second attack.  
  
The Sorceress started forming rings of fire around her and throwing them to their enemies. The others followed her example and soon rings of wind and ice began to hit the druids. Nothing happened. "We are immune to your powers, your individual abilities do not affect us now." That gave them an idea. They had joined forces so why not join powers. They took each other hands and closed their eyes. Each one started chanting and suddenly an amazing offensive was launched. Whirlwinds of blue fire came down from the sky. They started killing the druids, until their leader waved his hand and the whirlwinds disappeared. "Our powers are too great for you, you cannot defeat us!" The Enchantress was very confident of her abilities. The witches started another attack. Spikes of fire with the force of a hurricane were launched against the druids, but the leader again waved his hand and they went straight through the others. The old Charmed Ones were desperate. The druids were now in a circle around them and they joined hands. The witches attacked once again with the blue tornado but a dark light emerged from the druids. The tornados that were supposed to vanquish them started joining together and headed for the Charmed Ones. They were trapped and the whirlwind set itself over them and although they tried to defend themselves they couldn't fight it. They started to feel the cold burn, they began to sense how it was like to be vanquished. The all screamed in despair, hoping that somehow they would be saved but the blue fire soon consumed them. They were gone.  
  
The druid circle was broken. The dark light was a power they had stolen from another witch. It absorbed an attack and reflected it to the person who had cast it. The old Charmed Ones were defeated by their own powers.  
  
The druids disappeared in the forest. Only the leader remained. He took his hood off and the sisters could see his face. He didn't seem evil, he was quite normal. In fact Paige thought he was somehow cute. But then he grinned, and his evil smile scared them. The girls were watching him so avidly that they didn't notice that their rings all began shining. They went back home.  
  
They awoke in the couch and felt completely miserable. They had seen three extremely powerful witches be consumed in fire because they thought they were invincible. Compared to them their powers were like parlor tricks and even with that demons found a way to defeat them. They talked about everything that happened and realized that they had made a huge mistake by declaring themselves invincible. Leo orbed in and was glad to see the remorse on their faces. "I hope now you understand why your sin was so great, They don't want you to go through the same thing. See how your confidence can become a weakness?" The three girls nodded, and they took off their rings and gave them to Leo. "We don't want to go through that anymore." Piper finally said. "You've learned your lesson, that's what's important."  
  
It was already morning when they came back from their time-travel. They all got up and Piper went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Phoebe and Paige were gloomily staring at each other at the kitchen table. The door rang and Paige went to answer. She opened the door and saw a man standing before her. She couldn't see his face because the sunlight was very bright. "Hi! I'm Dorian. I'm your new neighbor. I live across the street and I just wanted to introduce myself." Paige wanted to answer but the light dimmed a bit and she was now able to see his face. She gasped as she realized she knew that face perfectly, she had just seen it. Dorian was the leader of the League of Seven. 


End file.
